The Music Lesson
by P. Violet
Summary: An accident sends Marceline reeling back to the past, when Ice King was still Simon and they still had each other...an "I Remember You" short story.


**This is a story about Marceline and The Ice King. It will only last about three chapters, so please rate and let me know your thoughts**

**I do not own "Adventure Time.**

* * *

"It's gotta be in here." Marceline the Vampire Queen was about fed up. She had spent all evening looking for her spare guitar strings. She always took good care of her axe bass, but after years of constant use it was inevitable that one would finally give up on her. She wanted to kick herself for not putting the only extras she had in a better place. She had already turned her house upside down; boxes, drawers, and whatever else she came across in her search were strewn about all over the place, making a trail to where she was now in her bedroom. Seeing as she never really used it for clothes, her closet became a place where the vampire tossed any sort of junk she no longer had any use for. Or, at least whatever she was too lazy to find a place to put. After years of abuse it was so full she had a hard time keeping the pile from falling on top of her, forget about trying to find a tiny string case.

"Gahhhh, this is so lame." Marceline's hand wrapped around something fuzzy and slightly moist from inside the pile. Shuddering, she recoiled in disgust. Admitting defeat, the vampire sat on the ground, slumping her shoulders, letting out a long sigh. Just thinking about the trek over to the only music store in Ooo, far beyond the grass lands and past the outskirts of the ice kingdom made her tired. She leaned back against the large pile behind her, closing her eyes and furrowing her brows.

The sun had set long ago, and the night continued to go on into the morning. Her house was silent, no other sound apart from the occasional drip of water from the cave outside her door. The vampire always found herself alone. Living a nocturnal life had its perks, but that also meant that the only people in her life that she actually wanted to spend time with were off in their dreams, far away from the lonely vampire queen. Not wanting to do much more she cracked her heavy eyes open enough for something white to catch her attention. In a flash she jumped to her feet, filled with new energy flying up to a high shelf she had been too preoccupied earlier to notice. She sighed in relief at the sight of the small container, the missing string case she had already given up any hope of finding. She quickly took it into her hands, a grin breaking out on her face as she turned on her heels back towards the ladder, wanting to go down to her living room and finally give her itching hands something to do.

In her excitement she didn't notice the small bundle left exposed on the closet shelf. Old, forgotten, and covered in dust, it began to teeter unsteadily, too close to the edge and no longer held in place by thecontainer she just removed. It gave one final swing before going over the edge, falling through the air and hitting the ground below with a resounding thud. Two more seconds and Marceline would have been too far away to hear the noise, but her keen ears picked up the sound just before she touched down on the first floor.

Distracted for a second, the vampire turned, looking back from where she had just come. She stayed staring at the gap in the celling for a few seconds debating with herself whether or not she wanted to go back and investigate. She bit her lip in concentration, looking to her axe bass then back to the ceiling. With a shake of her head, the vampire let curiosity get the best of her, setting down the string case in her hand on the couch before going back to her room.

She would regret her decision.

* * *

Snowflakes dusted her eyelashes as she watched from her icy perch, high in one of the mountains located in the heart of the ice kingdom. A flurry had begun to blow its way across the frozen landscape, giving everything in its path a new dusting of delicate snow. The entire scene shimmered in the noonday sun, partially obscured by white puffy clouds letting its contents drift down onto the earth below. The cold did not bother her much, seeing as her natural temperature matched the atmosphere around her anyway, but she still drew her scarf closer around her neck and hugged herself, wanting to feel the comforting textures of the soft insulating fabrics against her skin. Her crevice in the icy rock was small, only enough space for her to sit with her knees drawn close to her chest. She needed this. To be far away from the one she was observing. Her usual method of observation was to become unseen and watch up close, intruding on the person's space and privacy. Completely undetected. She had the utmost control that way, always knowing, but never known.

But not this time.

Not with the tears streaming down her face.

Not with the aching she felt in her chest. Longing. Longing for her memories of old to be brought back to life. For his memories to be set free from the prison of his mind. To go back to a time when she remembered herself to be happy. Truly happy. Despite the desolation and chaos that reigned around her. She held one final piece of that time in her hands, a last will and testament to the long dead past.

Marceline felt her chin begin to tremble and vision cloud with tears. She could hardly keep it back any longer. She pressed her head into her knees with her hands to her face, still wrapped around the object that brought her to this place. The gates broke loose as the tears rolled faster as she lost all control. A single word catching in her throat as the memories came.

"_Simon…"_


End file.
